A known liquid ejection apparatus includes a plurality of droplet ejection elements (individual channels) each having a nozzle, a common channel (feed channel) communicating with the individual channels to feed a liquid from a sub-tank (reservoir) to each individual channel, and a common circulation channel (feedback channel) communicating with the individual channels to return the liquid from each individual channel to the reservoir